1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process of preparing keto-cyano alkane compounds, which are useful as intermediates in the preparation of other valuable derivatized keto-alkane compounds. More particularly, this invention relates to a catalytic process for preparing such compounds from the corresponding cycloalkanone compound.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Keto -cyanoalkane derivatives, are useful compounds having varied uses in commercial applications. For example, keto carboxylic acid esters, amides and N-substituted amides are useful as detergent-dispersants for lubricating oils, particularly when in combination with aromatic sulfonates. Several methods are disclosed in the prior art for preparing such derivatives. U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,026 discloses that these derivatives can be prepared from the corresponding keto-carboxylic acid, which, in turn, is prepared from the corresponding alpha-alkyl cycloalkanone compound. In this method, the keto acid was prepared by the selective oxidation of the corresponding alpha hydrocarbon substituted cyclohexanone in the presence of an alkali metal fluoride catalyst. In another of such methods, the keto-carboxylic acid is prepared by heating the corresponding alpha-alkylcyclohexanone in the presence of chromic oxide and sulfuric acid.
Each of these prior art processes provides several adverse effects. For example, the later process, through effective in producing the keto carboxylic acid, has the undesirable aspect of producing the desired product in low yields, and requiring expensive equipment and special handling for the highly corrosive chromic oxide/sulfuric acid combination.